Recueil de la St Valentin version Vongola
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Quelques récits de vie de nos membres de la famille Vongola [St Valentin – Collectif NONAME.]
1. Chapter 1

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'activité de la **St-Valentin**, proposé le **collectif NONAME**. Ce texte est destiné à **Haru-carnage**, une personne que j'affectionne particulièrement._

_Après un mois où j'ai torturé notre cher Yamamoto, je me suis dit qu'un texte léger dans ton fandom, et ship préféré, serait la bienvenue. Il n'en a qu'un, mais tu dois t'imaginer que je l'aurais offert plein._

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

* * *

**Un week-end en tête à tête**

Yamamoto Takeshi se tint devant la porte d'entrée de chez Gokudera Hayato, un sac de vêtements de rechange sous le bras. Pour la première fois, il allait découvrir l'environnement de son petit-ami. D'habitude guilleret, il se sentit nerveux, car il devait passer tout un week-end seul avec lui. Comme tout Japonais, il avait en tête qu'un enfant, ayant vécu dans un autre pays, possédait une maturité sexuelle plus aboutie.

Takeshi dut bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à l'approche de l'heure fatidique. Il craignit même d'arriver en retard, si bien qu'il partît tôt de chez lui. Arrivé à destination, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas annuler leur rendez-vous.

Après un soupir, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua trois fois.

Un boucan étrange s'échappa de l'autre côté. Interloqué, Takeshi tendit l'oreille pour connaitre l'origine. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit promptement, dévoilant le propriétaire dont la queue de cheval était à moitié défaite et les cheveux débraillés.

— Tu es en avance, fanatique du baseball. On avait dit seize heures.

— Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

— Entre.

Takeshi pénétra dans le logis de l'Italien et déposa son sac de sport à l'entrée. Puis, il ôta ses chaussures pour mettre les chaussons d'intérieur que lui présenta le locataire. En se redressant, il eut la surprise à recevoir un baiser de la part de son petit-ami.

Cet échange dura quelques secondes, avant qu'Hayato retirât ses lèvres des siennes. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, mais c'était sans que le japonais s'emparât de son bras pour l'approcher et reprendre ce contact charnel.

— Take… Ta… Shi… Appela Hayato, entre deux respirations.

Le nommé continua de l'embrasser, avide. Il s'arrêta uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, il posa son front contre le futur bras droit du parrain des Vongola et sourit malicieusement.

— Oui. Tu voulais ?

— Non, rien.

— Dans ce cas-là. Je peux reprendre.

Hayato claqua la langue.

— Tu es irrécupérable. Tu n'as pas besoin…

À nouveau, le joueur de baseball l'embrassa avec empressement, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. En un instant, Takeshi oublia sa nervosité et ses craintes. Seul le contact de ses lèvres lui importa et il profita chaque seconde que lui permit sa moitié.

Takeshi bloqua la tête d'Hayato par les joues et sa langue joua avec celle de son opposé. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, l'adolescent avait été légèrement mal à l'aise. Depuis, il s'était habitué.

Communément, ils rompirent leur baiser de bienvenue, le souffle rauque.

— Je te montre la chambre, Yamamoto.

— Je veux bien. On dormira dans la même chambre ?

Hayato poussa un soupir exaspérant.

— Évidemment. Je n'ai qu'un seul lit.

La boule d'inquiétude monta soudainement en Takeshi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera que dormir.

— Comment ?

— On m'avait dit que les Japonais étaient prudes, mais tu n'as pas l'air de l'être.

— Que…

— Je te taquine, rit Hayato. Surtout que demain, on ira au parc ensemble.

Takeshi se sentit plus léger grâce aux mots rassurants de son compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'activité de la **St-Valentin**, proposé le **collectif NONAME**. Ce texte est destiné à **Lanae**._

_Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ta franchise, même si une fois j'ai versé une larme. Je suis trop sensible. Néanmoins, reste comme tu es, c'est comme ça que je t'adore._

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

* * *

**Le gardien Solitaire**

Dans une des salles de classe, un garçon aux cheveux sombres dormait paisiblement. Il profitait du calme de la fin des cours pour se reposer après une après-midi mouvementée. En dépit de sa sieste, il gardait une oreille attentive à son environnement. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait échapper les cris joyeux de ses camarades d'école. Parfois, le vent soufflait, apportant de la fraîcheur durant la mi-juin.

Soudain, un pépiement à ses côtés se produisit. Un oiseau jaune chantonna un hymne de manière solennelle. Cette chanson, son propriétaire l'aimait par-dessus tout. Elle symbolisait son credo, sa raison d'exister. Tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'en moquer, il s'autorisait à le corriger.

L'adolescent décroisa les jambes et ses bras. Puis, il se leva de son fauteuil. On pourrait croire qu'il avait l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, et pourtant il voyait son environnement avec clarté.

Le chef du comité de discipline se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Une voix familière attira son attention. Au début, il l'avait trouvé irritante et insupportable. Le propriétaire de cette voix lui donnait envie de le frapper à mort. Il ne tolérait pas de voir un herbivore jouer les carnivores. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait sa force, quand ce dernier décidait d'adosser ses responsabilités. Ensuite, il devait bien l'avouer. Son intervention, face à une affaire, lui avait retiré. Pour finir, Kyoya souhaitait l'avoir à l'œil, non pas pour le danger qu'il pouvait représenter, mais pour connaître l'évolution de ce garçon.

Le gardien portant la bague des nuages se penche au cadran de la fenêtre. Il observe le jeune Sawada en train de parler avec ses camarades. Un sourire éphémère se dessina sur ses lèvres, en observant le garçon se comportait normalement. De cette hauteur, il le trouvait mignon, adorable. Il aurait aimé le caresser, comme on caresse un lapin.

À cette pensée, le cœur de Kyoya rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu ce genre de raisonnement en voyant cet adolescent incapable sans objectif. Son sourire disparut au profit de la colère. Il ferma la fenêtre, pris ses clefs. Puis, il verrouilla la salle de classe. Il se promit de le corriger pour avoir provoqué ce genre d'idée. Lui, appréciait une autre personne que lui-même.

Pourtant, Kyoya réalisa une chose, après avoir descendu la première : sa colère n'était plus aussi violente qu'à l'accoutumer. Sawada Tsunayoshi avait réussi à dresser une partie de son cœur.

Ça aussi, il comptait bien le corriger et le remettre à sa place.


End file.
